Gay o no gay, esa es la cuestión
by Cris Snape
Summary: Fred y George Weasley descubren que el pequeño Ron pasa las noches acompañados por un hombre llamado Peter. Dispuesto a averiguar qué está pasando, utilizan cualquier medio para alcanzar su fin: descubrir si su hermanito es gay o no. Fic escrito para el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**GAY O NO GAY, ESA ES LA CUESTIÓN**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Parodia si te atreves"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **__La señorita __**Roxy Everdeen **__me retó a escribir un fic con el siguiente argumento: "Fred y George una noche mirando el mapa del merodeador se dan cuenta de que Ron duerme con un hombre llamado Peter. Así que idean un plan para descubrir la sexualidad de su hermano haciendo que Lee le tire los tejos". Cualquier absurdez que podáis leer a continuación no es mi responsabilidad. Y dicho esto… ¡AL TORO!_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Hola, holita, mis queridos lectores.

Aquí estoy, preparándome para escribir una nueva historia ambientada en nuestro queridísimo Potterverso. Es inútil intentar explicaros en qué consiste exactamente semejante lugar porque todos vosotros, amantes del mundo de la magia y de los libros de cierta escritora británica, sabéis perfectamente de qué va la cosa. Sin duda alguna, habréis leído multitud de historias relacionadas con estos lugares y con todos los personajes que acompañan al sufrido héroe Harry Potter durante sus aventuras, pero estoy convencido de que aún no habéis escuchado ciertas anécdotas que conozco de primera mano.

Pero antes de entrar en materia, permitid que me presente. Mi nombre es Enrique, de profesión muso. Sin duda habréis oído hablar de mí en varias ocasiones, pero esta es la primera vez que leeréis un texto escrito de mi puño y letra. Podría aprovechar para hablaros sobre mis gustos y aficiones, pero sin duda alguna os resultaría terriblemente aburrido saber que me gusta mucho la vida nocturna, que adoro ir con mujeres de mala vida, fumar puros habanos y beber cantidades ingentes de whisky. Quizá sí os sea más útil ser conscientes de que escribo mejor cuando estoy borracho o con resaca, pero esta historia no trata sobre mí, sino sobre ciertos brujos pelirrojos que tratan de desvelar al mundo una realidad que podría hacer que los pilares del universo se tambaleasen.

Si deseáis conocer los entresijos de este gran misterio, os ruego que sigáis leyendo. Si no, sois libres de dar media vuelta y evitaos un disgusto de proporciones épicas.

* * *

**1**

**El amigo íntimo de Ronald Weasley**

Acompañadme hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, lugar dónde dan comienzo los hechos. Más concretamente hasta la habitación de los chicos de quinto curso. Os ruego encarecidamente que ignoréis el horrible olor a perro muerto característico de los cuartos de los adolescentes varones y centrémonos en una de las camas con dosel. Allí tenemos a dos chavales de pelo rojo y ojos azules que son idénticos en todo. La gente tiene la estúpida costumbre de preguntarles _"¿Sois gemelos?" _cuando les ven. ¿Es que acaso no es obvio? Porque ya sería coincidencia que dos individuos clavaditos el uno al otro no se tocaran absolutamente nada.

Pero me dejo de divagaciones absurdas y me centro en lo importante. Estos dos chicos, que por si no lo habéis deducido ya son Fred y George Weasley, tienen un pasatiempo muy especial: el espionaje. Si sois españoles, podréis identificarlos a la perfección con La Vieja´el Visillo. Si no sois españoles y no tenéis ni puñetera idea de lo que estoy hablando, deciros que nuestros protagonistas son muy cotillas. Ellos dicen que sólo curiosean porque les gusta hacer travesuras y blablablá, pero su único objetivo en la vida es enterarse de lo que hace todo el mundo en Hogwarts.

Por eso tienen en su poder el Mapa del Merodeador, un artilugio ancestral inventado quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás, que por algo es ancestral, con el único objetivo de servir de ayuda a las generaciones venideras de Viejas´el Visillo. Todas las noches, en lugar de dedicarse a esa gilipollez llamada estudios porque, total, van a dedicarse a la venta de artículos de espionaje en el futuro, se sientan frente al mapa mágico y se enteran de muchas cosas.

Como que Filch y la señora Pince pasan juntos muchas noches en el cuarto de las escobas de la primera planta, que hay que ver lo incómodo que tiene que ser que se te meta algún palo por donde la espalda pierde el nombre. O como que Draco Malfoy ya asiste a las orgías de Slytherin en la sala común. O como que… Bueno, ya entendéis, así que haced el favor de no ser tan metomentodo y prestarme un poco más de atención a mí, que soy Enrique, el experto narrador de la historia.

La cosa es que esta noche Fred y George están sentados sobre la cama del primero, echándole un vistazo al mapa y vigilando de cerca a Ron porque tiene la costumbre de meterse en líos y eso no puede ser porque para causar problemas ya están ellos.

— Aquí está el cabroncete, en su habitación —Señala uno de ellos. Creo que es Fred. ¿Qué? No me miréis así. Ni que yo fuera Molly Weasley.

— Metidito en su cama.

— Y con compañía.

— Masculina.

— ¿Quién es Peter?

¿Veis ahora a lo que me refiero? Estoy a punto de contaros una historia cojonuda. No me digáis que este comienzo no promete. Ron Weasley en la cama con un tipo llamado Peter. ¿No queréis averiguar qué está pasando? Y no, no vale haberse leído los libros. ¡Es mi historia y la cuento si quiero! Ni se os ocurra soltarme ningún spoiler. ¿Entendido, sinvergonzones? No os creáis más listos que yo por haberos leído los libros, porque me parece muy fuerte que Ron, a sus trece años, ya comparta lecho con alguien. Es que es alucinante.

¡En fin! Que vuelvo a desvariar. Centrémonos de nuevo en los gemelos. Y ahí tenemos a George soltando su hipótesis.

— ¿No tenemos un Peter en primer año? Ese niño alto y flaco.

— Tiene once años. Estaría feo que Ron se lo lleve al huerto.

Aquí podría intervenir vuestro querido narrador para decir que hay por ahí gente que considera que los niños de once años pueden ser auténticas máquinas sexuales, pero me lo ahorraré. Además, la charla de los gemelillos prosigue.

— Pues no me suena ningún otro Peter en Gryffindor. ¿No hay un Ravenclaw de nuestro curso que se llama así?

— ¡Claro! ¡Ese malandrín! ¿Cómo se atreve a llevarse al huerto a nuestro hermanito, criatura inocente donde las haya?

— Yo más bien diría que Ron es un cabeza buque, pero bueno.

— ¿Cabeza buque?

— Un idiota.

— ¡Ah, claro! ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Vamos al cuarto de Ron y sacamos a ese aprovechado de su cama?

Suena bien. De hecho, parece lo más sensato. Lamentablemente, los gemelos nunca han destacado por su sensatez. Sus talentos van hacia otro lado.

— Se me ocurre una idea mejor —Dice uno de los dos. Sigo sin saber cuál—. Haremos confesar a Ron. ¡Será divertido!

Y aquí comienza realmente esta aventura. Ya sabéis cómo son los gemelos, así que esperad cualquier cosa. Pero antes, un pequeño interludio para conocer los pensamientos de un personaje sumamente importante para la trama. Advierto que las almas sensibles deberían abstenerse de leer lo que viene a continuación.

* * *

**Interludio 1**

**Restregamiento**

Peter es una rata, pero no se parece mucho a esa ratita del cuento que barría su casita, cantaba con su vocecita chillona y tenía un lacito en el rabito. No. Peter es una rata fea y gorda que no tiene ni un solo pretendiente y que definitivamente no sabe cantar. Y, francamente, anda un poco desesperado.

¡Eh! No os atreváis a mirarle con reproche. Vosotros también estaríais así si llevarais la tira de tiempo transformado en rata y saciando vuestros instintos sexuales con miembros femeninos de esa especie. ¡Vamos, por Merlín! No torzáis el gesto. ¿Acaso pensabais que Peter Pettigrew, el gran mortífago traidor, tendría reparos a la hora de fornicar con ratitas presumidas? Pues no, en absoluto.

Eso sí, de un tiempo a esta parte le apetece muchísimo enrollarse con miembros de la especie humana y por eso hace lo que hace. No le miréis mal por eso, porque vosotros haríais lo mismo. Y es que cada noche, cuando Ron se queda dormido, se mete en su cama y sacia sus deseos mediante el noble arte del restregamiento.

Es asqueroso, lo sé, pero Peter Pettigrew es un pobre desdichado digno de compasión.

* * *

**2**

**El interrogatorio**

Soy vuestro queridísimo Enrique. ¡He vuelto! Y no admito reproche alguno porque os advertí que no leyerais el interludio. Es sumamente desagradable y no me hago responsable de los daños psicológicos que os haya podido ocasionar. Además, yo no lo he escrito. Ha sido otra persona que necesita de mí para sacar adelante sus trabajillos y tal, así que reprochadle a ella en otro momento y volvamos a lo nuestro.

Para que entréis en materia, he de decir que ya es de día. De hecho, las clases ya han terminado y Fred y George pillan por banda a su hermano en el Gran Comedor, zampándose una copiosa merienda que seguramente no saciará su apetito hasta la hora de la cena. Y es que Ron come mucho. Para mí que tiene una solitaria en los intestinos, pero como un mago jamás visitaría un hospital muggle, se quedará sin saberlo y pasará el resto de su vida comiendo sin medida, lo que podría ocasionarle graves problemas de salud que no tratará porque, bueno, es un brujo y a los brujos no les da diabetes, ni infartos, ni cosas de esas que son tan muggles.

Bueno, vale, vuelvo al relato. Si os sentís molestos con mis divagaciones, hacédmelo saber. No os servirá de nada porque para cuando leáis esto la historia ya estará escrita del todo y no podré cambiar la narración, así que ajo y agua.

Decía que Fred y George pillan por banda a su hermanito y se sientan a su lado. Tienen la intención de ser comprensivos y nada bruscos y por eso empiezan la charla de una forma tan delicada. Y no, todavía no sé si el que habla es Fred o es George.

— Oye, Ron, una cosilla. ¿Tú eres marica?

Lo dicho. Todo delicadeza. Ron se pone rojo como la grana y mira a su alrededor como si esperara que otro Ron apareciera para sacarle de ese embrollo.

— ¿Qué?

— Porque si eres marica no pasa nada.

— Lo único es que queremos saberlo.

— Para tenerlo en cuenta en bromas venideras, ya sabes.

— Claro. No es lo mismo que te pongas rojo ante un par de tetas que ante un buen culo varonil.

— Y así no perderemos el tiempo y vigilaremos a la población masculina de Hogwarts.

— Si te molan los chicos, tendremos que cuidarte igual que a Ginny.

— Porque todo el mundo sabe lo malos que somos los chicos.

— Y lo interesados que estamos en el sexo.

— Y si ese tal Peter sólo está interesado en sexo.

— Le partiremos las piernas y le dejaremos impotente de por vida.

Ron parpadea. En realidad, hasta yo parpadeo. ¿Os ha costado seguir el hilo de la conversación? Espero que no porque esta es mi primera historia y no quiero resultar confuso ni nada. Resultaría un gran varapalo para mi orgullo y mis musas se desinflarían. ¡Un momento! Ni siquiera tengo musas. ¡Yo soy un muso!

— ¡No soy gay! ¡Estoy hecho un machote!

— Venga, Ron. No seas prejuicioso. Se puede ser marica y un machote.

— Además, está lo de Peter.

— ¿Quién es Peter? —Si vierais la cara de este chaval, os daríais cuenta de que realmente no tiene ni idea de lo que le están hablando. Lamentablemente para él, los gemelos siguen en sus trece.

— Así que no quieres hablar. Pues peor para ti.

— Nos enteraremos de todos modos.

Y dicho eso, Fred y George se levantan y se largan. Ron se queda muy confundido e incluso se plantea la posibilidad de averiguar qué está pasando allí, pero la comida es mucho más importante que las argucias de sus hermanos y sigue merendando.

* * *

**3**

**Lee se presta voluntario**

Lee Jordan es un auténtico casanova. Normalmente, su objetivo principal son las chicas, pero es tan bueno en su trabajo que bien podría ligarse a cualquier varón heterosexual sin pestañear. Puede que sean otros los que tengan la fama de sementales, como Blaise Zabinni, que ya es todo un mito erótico a sus trece años, pero Lee es que realmente triunfa en las artes amatorias.

¿Que por qué os digo esto? Puede que todo este rollo no venga muy a cuento, pero es aún más importante para la trama que los asuntos sexuales de esa rata llamada Peter.

Lee está revisando su libreta de ligues cuando los gemelos le encuentran. Recientemente ha tenido que pedir un cargamento de condones de todos los sabores porque, digan lo que digan los magos, son el mejor y más limpio método anticonceptivo del mundo. Sería muy desagradable para él dejar preñada a alguna piba, así que revisa continuamente sus existencias y se asegura de que nunca le falte material porque, aunque lleva un férreo control sobre sus ligues, a veces pueden surgir imprevistos y un conquistador tan profesional como él no puede fallar.

Esa noche ha quedado con dos chicas en la Sala de los Menesteres y se dispone a ponerse guapo. Tiene una gorra de beisbol cojonuda y una chaqueta de un equipo de fútbol americano que le vendrá muy bien. Y es que si queréis imaginaros cómo es este chico tan guapísimo, sólo habéis de pensar en los rompecorazones de las pelis de instituto del imperio yanki y saldréis de dudas. ¡Eh! ¡Vale! No me digáis que esto es Hogwarts, que me da igual. Es mi historia y la cuento como quiero y al que no le guste, puerta.

¡Ejem!

¿He sido un poco brusco ahí arriba? Es que no mola ser cuestionado por tonterías y Lee de verdad está muy bueno vestido de esa guisa. De hecho, tiene por costumbre comprarse los pantalones una talla menor para marcar paquete. Es un poco decepcionante tener que llevar uniforme en Hogwarts, pero las normas son las normas y McGonagall ya ha amenazado con echarse a su cuello si va a su clase vestido a su manera. Y realmente Lee podría aguantar un estrangulamiento, pero es que las intenciones de la profe son bien distintas.

A lo que iba. Decía que Lee está muy bueno y liga mucho y que los gemelos se acercan a él justo cuando está repasando los planes de la noche.

— ¿Qué hay, colega? —Uno de ellos está dispuesto a seguir con sus sutilezas de toda la vida—. Necesitamos que nos ayudes con un asunto muy importante.

— ¿Ahora? Es que tengo que ir a preparar la Sala de los Menesteres porque voy a montármelo con dos guarrillas y necesito que esté todo a punto.

— ¡Bah! Lo que te queremos proponer es mejor.

— Muchísimo mejor.

Lee se queda pensativo y todo su rostro se ilumina. Cuando leáis lo que dijo a continuación espero de todo corazón que no penséis de él que es un chaval monotemático.

— ¿Habéis traído a Hogwarts a dos actrices porno?

Fred y George se miran. Lamentablemente para ellos, hay cosas a las que un brujo sangre limpia no tiene acceso.

— ¿Porno?

— O a lo mejor son dos prostitutas. Pagar no me mola nada, pero podría hacer el sacrificio.

Los gemelos vuelven a mirarse. He de reconocer que disfruto de su confusión. No es sencillo encontrarles en semejante estado de confusión porque todos sabéis lo pillines que son.

— No, colega, no hemos traído a nadie a Hogwarts.

— Queremos proponerte algo mejor.

— Y que luego nos expliques eso del porno. Suena interesante.

— Vale —Lee se cruza de brazos, quizá algo impaciente. Es que de verdad que tiene prisa—. ¿Qué queréis?

— Que te ligues a nuestro hermano.

— Pero sin llevártelo al huerto.

— Si te lo llevas al huerto, tendremos que matarte.

Lee está muy confuso. Pobre, no es para menos. Los gemelos y su diplomacia a la hora de pedir las cosas.

— ¿Queréis que me ligue a Percy?

— ¿Percy? ¡Qué dices, hombre!

— Si Percy tiene un palo metido por el culo.

— Además, es hombre de una sola mujer y algún día se casará con una muggle chiflada.

— Llamada Audrey, para más señas.

— ¿Y cómo sabéis eso? —Lee ha hecho una buena pregunta. ¿Cómo lo saben? ¿Acaso tienen un cuarto ojo?

— Lo sabemos y punto.

— Y lo dicho. Tienes que ligarte a nuestro hermano.

— Pero si habéis dicho que Percy…

— ¡Ron! —Los gemelos hablan al mismo tiempo. Bueno, en realidad gritan.

— ¿Ron? ¡Pero si es un crío!

— Sí, pero da igual.

— Creemos que es marica, pero no quiere decírnoslo.

— Así que tienes que ligártelo para sacarnos de dudas.

— Pero sin llevártelo al huerto o te mataremos.

Lee parpadea y se queda muy, muy quieto. Mientras el pobre chico medita sobre la proposición indecente que esos dos chiflados acaban de hacerle, aprovecho para comentar que espero que hayáis encontrado la charla interesante y, ante todo, que os hayáis dado cuenta de que casi no he intervenido. A veces, el narrador debe saber cuándo permanecer callado para no interrumpir innecesariamente a sus queridos personajes. ¡Ay! ¡Qué función tan chunga la nuestra!

— ¿Estáis hablando en serio? —Pregunta Lee al fin. Pobre. De verdad que me da mucha pena.

— Totalmente en serio.

— Pues no pienso hacerlo —Y Lee se cruza de brazos para dar a entender que no cederá por nada del mundo. Lamentablemente para él, los gemelos tienen un bonito plan persuasorio.

— ¿No? Pues nosotros creemos que sí lo harás.

— Por la cuenta que te trae.

— ¿Qué queréis decir? —Lee, que conoce a los gemelos, hace bien en sentirse temeroso. Más aún cuando los dos chicos Weasley se miran y se sonríen como auténticos maniacos homicidas. ¡Ni los mortífagos, vaya!

— ¿Te acuerdas de Ojitos Tiernos?

Lee se pone tenso y yo escucho con atención. Podéis culparme por no saber quién es Ojitos Tiernos. Tampoco es como si fuera un narrador sabelotodo. Si lo fuera, en lugar de llamarme Enrique me llamaría Hermione y sería insoportable y aburrido.

— ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

— Digamos que todavía nada, pero le hemos secuestrado.

— Lo tenemos encerrado en un sitio horrible.

— Si no te ligas a Ron, lo torturamos de la peor forma posible.

— ¡No! —Lee se levanta de un salto y las lágrimas se le escurren por las mejillas—. ¡A mi osito de peluche no!

¡Oh, vaya! Un osito de peluche. Pues la verdad es que el gran fornicador de Hogwarts engaña un poco. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

— Ya conoces nuestras condiciones, Lee. En tus manos está salvar a Ojitos Tiernos.

El desdichado estudiante aprieta dientes y puños y asiente. ¡La aventura prosigue!

Pero antes, queridos lectores, un nuevo interludio que espero no os desagrade demasiado. Eso sí, la advertencia respecto al anterior sigue vigente.

* * *

**Interludio 2**

**Ojitos Tiernos**

Peter está en celo. Sí, es una puñetera rata y está en celo y Ron Weasley no anda por ahí cerca para practicar el noble arte del restregamiento. Así pues, nuestro pobre bichín de cinco patas recorre la sala común con desesperación y, de alguna manera que nadie podría explicar jamás, se las apaña para colarse en el baúl de uno de los estudiantes y allí está él.

Es de felpa y tiene los ojos más tiernos que ha visto nunca. Peter se relame del gusto, se acerca al osito y…

¡TRACATÁ!

* * *

**4**

**Ligando voy, ligando vengo**

Tracatá.

¡Oh, joder! Pobre Ojitos Tiernos. Ahora me va a costar concentrarme. ¿Por qué he tenido que leer eso? Son las noventa y dos palabras más traumatizantes con las que me he encontrado en toda mi vida. Sí, aún más traumatizantes que los carteles de cerrado en los bares.

¡En fin! Hay que seguir con la historia, como un campeón. ¿Qué remedio? Si me despisto, igual hasta soy despedido y todo. Y tal y como están los tiempos, quedarse sin curro es terrible.

Decía yo antes del tracatá, que Lee Jordan se había visto obligado a renunciar a sus planes de montárselo con dos chicas tontas e insaciables sexualmente hablando para ir a ligarse al hermano de trece años de sus mejores amigos, ambos traidores viles capaces de secuestras a su pobre Ojitos Tiernos que…

¡Tracatá!

No puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Es horrible. Dejadme cinco minutos de respiro y ahora vuelvo. ¿De acuerdo?

…

…

Vale, ya han pasado cinco minutos. Por suerte, Lee no sabe lo que le ha pasado a su osito y yo puedo seguir adelante.

Hemos dejado a nuestro amigo en una tesitura muy complicada, pero Lee es un gran ligador y tiene deseos de recuperar a…

¡Tracatá!

A Ojitos Tiernos, quería decir. Así pues, decide no andarse por las ramas y se pone manos a la obra esa misma noche. Cuando Ron regresa del Gran Comedor tras la cena, cargado con una caja repleta de recipientes con sobras que los elfos le han dado para que pueda pasar la noche sin morirse de hambre, Lee le sale al encuentro. Y sí, es bueno ligando, pero sabe de sutilezas lo mismo que los gemelos Weasley. El pobre chaval siempre ha creído que es mejor ser directo que andarse por las ramas y por eso acaricia juguetonamente el hombro de un Ron que aún se pregunta qué querían sus hermanos el día anterior. A veces, que es mejor no pensar mucho en las cosas chungas de la vida.

— Buenas noches, Ronnie. ¿Te había dicho ya que estás muy guapo hoy?

Admirar el arte de Lee Jordan mientras conquista a su próxima víctima. ¿No es increíblemente talentoso?

— Esto… —Lamentablemente, Ron Weasley no está muy acostumbrado a recibir piropos—. ¿Gracias?

— Verás, cielo —Lee se acerca a él más y pestañea seductoramente—. He oído rumores por ahí que me llevan a pensar que podría gustarte. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo a la Sala de los Menesteres? Te abriré las puertas a todo un mundo nuevo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Has encontrado alguna puerta interdimensional?

— ¡Qué va, hombre! Te hablo del sexo gay.

Ron da un salto tan grande que todos sus recipientes con aperitivillos vuelan por los aires. Menos mal que están bien cerrados, que si no menudo desperdicio.

— ¿Tú también me vienes con esas? ¿Qué os pasa a todos?

— Yo…

— ¡Entérate! No soy marica. Me gustan las chicas. ¡Déjame en paz!

Ron sale corriendo y llorando, asegurándose de no perder ni un gramo de comida, y Lee se cruza de brazos muy, muy cabreado. Ese chico no es gay, está más claro que el agua. Y ha llegado la hora de recuperar a su pobre Ojitos Tiernos.

¡TRACATÁ!

Es lo único que este humilde narrador puede decir al respecto.

* * *

**5**

**Recuperando lo que es suyo**

— Ron no es gay. Dadme a Ojitos Tiernos.

Los gemelos están perplejos. Lee ha corrido a tal velocidad hasta ellos que apenas he tenido tiempo de contaros, mis queridos lectores, este momento tan importante. Fred y George se miran y uno de los dos habla. Matadme por no saber quién es.

— No es posible. ¡Si duerme con un tal Peter!

— Me da igual Peter. ¡Dadme a mi osito de peluche! ¡Ahora!

Los Weasley vuelven a mirarle. Es un asunto peliagudo aquel, pero Lee ha cumplido con su parte y no hay motivos para mantener secuestrado a su compañero de la infancia. Eso sí, antes de nada quieren comprobar una cosita y hacen uso del mapa del merodeador.

Ron está en su cuarto, más solo que la una. Yo, que soy el narrador genialoso de la historia, sé que está llorando de impotencia, pero vamos a guardarle el secreto, que bastante tiene el pobre. Los gemelos fruncen el ceño al mismo tiempo y entonces es cuando ven lo que está pasando.

¡Peter está en su habitación!

No necesitan palabras y otra vez a correr. ¡Diablos! ¡Qué uno se está haciendo mayor y no anda para estos trotes, por Merlín!

Eso sí, antes de leer la resolución de esta historia tan chachi piruli, nos vamos hasta el tercer y último interludio.

* * *

**Interludio 3**

**¡Qué placer!**

¡Oh, qué placer! Hacía mucho tiempo que Peter no echaba un polvo tan bueno. Pocos lo saben, pero nuestro bichín siempre había preferido fornicar con muñecas hinchables que con mujeres, así que imaginad lo bueno que ha sido para él practicar las artes amatorias con el osito de peluche.

¡Pobre Ojitos Tiernos!

¡TRACATÁ!

* * *

**6**

**Resolviendo el conflicto**

Bueno, pues ya os podéis imaginar el sufrimiento experimentado por el desdichado osito de peluche de Lee Jordan. Lamento mucho que semejante barbaridad sea mi carta de presentación, pero las historias son las que son y yo soy sólo el narrador. Espero de todo corazón que después no queráis matar al mensajero porque soy del todo inocente.

Supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer llegados a este punto es olvidarnos de lo experimentado por Ojitos Tiernos y retomar a los personajes principales de la historia, que no son otros que los gemelos Weasley. En su afán por descubrir cuanto antes la identidad de Peter, bicho malnacido donde los haya, corren y corren. Y, joder si me cuesta seguirlos. Igual me traía cuenta llevar una vida un poco más sana, pero a estas alturas no pienso renunciar a los auténticos placeres que me hacen disfrutar.

Ya estoy otra vez hablando sobre mí mismo. Es una fea costumbre contra la que deberé luchar en posteriores relatos. La cosa es que Fred, George y Lee llegan hasta su cuarto, abren el baúl y pasa lo que tiene que pasar.

— Aquí no hay nadie —Señala Fred. ¡Viva yo! ¡Al fin puedo distinguir a estos dos chavales! Es cierto que el relato está llegando a su fin, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Mi entusiasmo no me permite fijarme correctamente en Lee Jordan, que se agacha y coge con manos temblorosas a su desdichado compañero de fatigas.

— ¡Así que lo teníais aquí! ¡Seréis cabrones! —Lee abraza al peluche, pero de pronto siente algo un tanto desagradable—. ¿Se puede saber qué le habéis hecho? Está muy pegajoso.

— No le hemos hecho nada —Asegura George. ¡Viva yo!

— Me las vais a pagar. Vaya que sí —Lee echa a andar—. Vamos, Ojitos Tiernos. Voy a lavarte con agua y jabón, al más puro estilo muggle. Y ya se enterarán estos dos por haberte secuestrado y ensuciado con esta cosa.

¡Pobre Lee! Alguien debería decirle qué le ha pasado a su amiguito, pero no seré yo. Y los gemelos tampoco, pues no parecen entender muy bien lo que está pasando hasta que sorprenden a cierto violador desgraciado intentando meterse dentro de un calcetín.

— ¡Scabbers! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Y lo que es más importante. ¿Qué le has hecho a ese muñeco?

Si tuviera la capacidad física de hacerlo, la rata se hubiera puesto colorada. Fred y George intercambian una mirada divertida y le echan un nuevo vistazo al mapa del merodeador, descubriendo el quid de la cuestión que tanto les preocupaba.

— ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? —Dice George. ¡Viva yo!

— El mapa ha confundido el nombre de Scabbers y le llama Peter.

— Tendremos que arreglarlo.

— Pero eso no es lo más importante.

— Ron duerme con su rata.

— Y no quiero ni pensar lo que esta bribona le hace por las noches.

Se echan a reír como si el asunto no fuera un tema serio. Lamentablemente yo no puedo hacerles entrar en razón, así que abandono la torre de Gryffindor y parto en busca de nuevos personajes y aventuras porque, damas y caballeros, esta historia se ha acabado.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Y hasta aquí el relato que narra las desgraciadas aventuras de Ojitos Tiernos, valiente osito de peluche cuyo honor fue cruelmente mancillado por una rata en celo.

Este narrador se despide sintiéndose enormemente agradecido por toda su atención y no pierde la esperanza de reencontrarse con semejante público. Que todo os vaya de puta madre y ¡TRACATÁ!

**FIN**

_No voy a comentar nada, que el viejo Enrique ya lo ha dicho todo. ¿Reviews?_


End file.
